A mirror is attached to an inner side of a cover of a compact container such as a compact, an eye shadow, etc. generally. When intending to makeup, user looks at her face in the mirror with the cover opened. At that time, user puts on her face with a puff in one hand while holding the compact container in the other hand. However, there is inconvenience when woman intends to use only a mirror, not to put on her face, because she must open the cover of the compact container or because she should take a separate mirror with herself. The compact container such as a compact, an eye-shadow, etc. is produced by hinge-connecting each sides of two separate cases having a mirror, makeup materials, a puff, etc. contained into the cases respectively. Such a compact container has been produced in a same structure up to now since those had been developed. Although compact containers having various shapes and designs have been come forward into the market so as to satisfy desires of various consumers with unique individuality, consumers easily get tired with them because they merely have tried to satisfy desires of consumers through limited transformation of its external case in a shape or color.